Love Take Me
by Lucia Varhiet
Summary: HarSiri slash. Harry can't fall for Sirius...can he? Wouldn't he be betraying his father? Sirius tries to get his Emerald eyed temptress to confess his love. But with all the interruptions, who knows? Will they ever get to shag? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Teasing

**Love Take Me.**

**A soft wind blew through the open window, letting in the summer breeze. The sun shining through the curtains, falling upon the young boys back, warming him in his dreams. Sirius watched on as his godson slept, slowly he sat, Harry rolling to the side from the shift in weight, revealing an ivory, toned stomach. His hand reached down and caressed Harry's cheek. Lowering his head, he gently placed his chapped lips upon Harry's soft bow shaped ones. Smiling he moved lower, to his neck, licking, nibbling, sucking. Harry stirred in his sleep, Sirius paused, waited for him to settle and moved on to his navel, lapping his tongue in and out, trailing kisses down to his waist. Nipping at Harry's hips made the boy arch his back in anticipation. Harry began to make little noises and move around as his..growing problem started to arise. Sirius swiftly got off the bed, smirking to himself and reveling on what an affect he had just had on the younger male. Just as he got through the door, Harry opened his eyes, reaching for his glasses. "Sirius?.." Looking around him, Harry noticed he was completley alone. He blushed looking down at his erection. (What are you thinking Harry? You can't have those kind of dreams about him! He's your godfather dammit!) His eyes began to water over as he thought of how he would never be able to have Sirius do the things he dreamt of, to never fall asleep with him at night and wake up with him in the morning. He wiped away his tears, just as Sirius sprang in. "What's this Harry? Just getting up?" Sirius had a wide grin on his face as he walked up to him. Quickly pulling the covers over, Harry desperatley tried to hide himself. "Harry..what's the matter?" He placed his hand on the sheet, blocking his vision of the body beneath. He gave a small smile as if in reassurance, knowing exactley what was wrong. Harry's blush deepend. "It's nothing, really..." "Come on Har, you can tell me." Harry looked up at him questioningly. "I just..I had a nice dream that's all.." His head tilted as if confused, looking more like the cute dog he could be. "Oh?..and what was it about?" "I..uh." Flustered, and not knowing what to say, Sirius thought he had torchered his friend and future lover enough for know. Standing up and walking out the door he said. "It's alright Harry, you just get dressed and come down for breakfast..." Harry gave a sigh of relief, escaping an embarrassing moment. "..We can talk about it then." Blushing he waited till he heard Sirius go down the stairs and slowly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take care of his "problem". As he finally went down stairs Harry could smell a wonderful aroma. Sniffing the air hungrily he walked into the kitchen, finding Sirius setting the table. Looking up he winked at Harry and offered a chair and sitting right next to Harry. Sirius kept thinking of what Harry had said. **

**(I just..I had a nice dream that's all..) He smiled inwardley, his arm drifting around Harry's shoulder. He jumped from the contact, already on edge from the mornings current events. "Harry, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong..." "Alright then...so, tell me about this happy dream of yours!" Blushing, his head fell down so as not to look him in the eyes. "Um, I actually don't remember...sorry.." Sirius frowned, wanting to hear about it from his point of view. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch, Harry cuddling up next to Sirius' broad chest. "..Hey Harry?" "Yes?" "How do you really feel about me?" Harry looked up at his godfather with sad eyes. "What do you mean?" Big hands took hold of smaller ones as Sirius looked Harry in the eye, faces inches apart. "I mean--" There was a loud bang on the door, interrupting his flow of words.**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know i'm leaving you hanging, but I may have school in the morniing so, Night all. If I get enough reviews i'll put up more. Enjoy!**


	2. Rivals

**Disclaimer! I do _NOT_ own Harry Potter or any of the characters within! **

**If I did...there would YAOI action everwhere! Enjoy!**

**Love Take Me.**

_**Chapter 2: Rivals**_

**Sirius: "--Hold that thought." Sirius stood and walked briskly to the door, throwing it open. A scowl crossed his face as he saw who it was. "What do you want Moony? Smiling, Remus pushed his way in. "Ah Harry, there you are!" He walked over to the couch with arms wide open. Harry reached up and gave his favorite DADA teacher a hug. Remus held onto him a little longer than necessary, Sirius' eye began to twitch. Harry, oblivious to it all just kept hugging and smiling. "So Moony, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Slowly he let go of Harry, his hand lingering on the teens shoulder. **

**"Oh just for the company, you know i'm awfully lonely since you stopped visiting." Remus gave his best puppy eyed look. "Oh Remus, i'm sorry I didn't know you were lonely, I would have dropped by more!" Harry clung to his arm, looking to Sirius to help comfort him. Sirius strolled over and put a hand on his fellow Marauders shoulder. "Of course, i'm dreadfully sorry old freind..." Forced smile form both. "...now why don't you come to the kitchen and help me find the sherry..that is still your favortie right?" "Of course! Stay here wont you Harry dear and let two old friends catch up?"**

**They reached the kitchen well out of earshot, Sirius turned glarring daggers. "Why did you really come here Moony?" "I know very well what you were going to do with my dear Harry--" "Your?! Your Harry? I beg to differ old friend." The word friend dripping with sarcasm. "Come now Padfoot, we can't both have him and besides he's known me far longer." "Maybe so, but Lily and James trusted me with him most. We have a better connection between us anyways."**

**Remus raised a brow in question. "If only James could hear us now! We sound like two school girls." The two began to laugh, stopping when a vibrant green eye peaked around the door. "What's so funny?" Stepping inside he reached for Sirius' hand and held it firmly, yet gently. Looking between the two. "What's wrong I heard yelling?" **

**Remus' eyes became sad ones, looking at the way Harry clung to his godfather. They really do have a better bond than we ever would. "It's nothing Harry..." Remus gave a nervous cough. "well, i'll be taking my leave. Goodbye Sirius..Harry." He nodded and briskly walked out the door. Leaving Sirius with a confused and worried face, had he pushed the loveable werewolf to far? "Sirius?..is everything alright?" **

**He looked down, eyes locked onto innocent green orbs, rimmed with worry. "Yes Harry, everythings fine, we were just catching up...that's all." Harry looked away, doubtful. "Well alright, I suppose. Um, Sirius?" Harry blushed looking at the floor. "Hm?" "Um, what wer--uh, were's the bathroom? I've been dieing to take a warm bath!" Snapping back, the pup grinned thinking of the scenarios that could come from this.**

**"Right this way Harry." He led him to the bath, heating up the water for him. "Why don't you get undressed Harry, it' almost full now." "Oh um, aren't you going to leave?" He put on a hurt look, hand going to his heart. "You don't want my company? I thought that we could chat for a bit." Blushing, Harry reached for his belt, averting his gaze. "No, I enjoy your company it's alright..." He stripped down to his boxers and stepped over to the large, hot tub sized pool. "Here Har, let me help you with those."**

**A/N: Muahahahaha!! I love being in charge of where it stops, now I know why ppl put in cliff hangers. XD Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Review some more and i'll put up some more. Hope you enjoyed it so far. If you have any critics please write them to me and let me know what I can change, Thanks again. Love you guys 3**


	3. Bath Time Fun?

**Disclaimer! I do _NOT_ own Harry Potter or any of the characters within!**

**If I did...there would be YAOI action everwhere! Enjoy!**

**Love Take Me.**

_**Chapter 3: Bath Time Fun?**_

**Sirius' hands reached for Harry's waist, fingers gently tugging at the waistband of his trousers. Harry felt himslf blush, hoping no..problems would arise. After stepping out of his boxers Harry stood with eyes locked onto Sirius' as he was pulled onto his lap. Sirius grabbed for a washcloth and after soaking it in the bath water, began to scrub soft cricles on Harry's skin.**

**Closing his eyes, tilting his head back, Harry let himself enjoy the moment. Sirius burried his face in the boys neck, trailing soft love bites to his shoulder. A moan escaped the bow shapped lips and Sirius gently placed him in the water. Confused, his eyes fluttered open to see Sirius strip his clothes off and slowly sink in beside him. **

**"Sirius..?" Padfoot's hand came up to carress Harry's cheek. "Don't worry...although I don't think James would be to fond of the idea of us being together, I doubt he would want you with any one else." Smiling he embrassed Harry, holding him until the boy began to wriggle in his arms. "Sirius..I..." Blushing he looked up into Sirius' eyes. "Yes Har?" "Well it's just, lately..and more frequently since i've been here..i've been having these dreams.." Sirius gave a wolfish grin. "Really? and what did these dreams entaile?"**

**"Soft kisses, hands roaming your body, a tongue roaming over your lips?" Suddenly it dawned on the boy. "S..Sirius! you did that! While I was sleeping..." "I can understand if your angry with me." Harry gave him a look of stunned dissapointment. "...You couls have at least stayed afterwards!! Do you know how many times i've had to take care of what you started?! I mean, come on! Who leaves someone with that kind of situation and then gloats about it?"**

**Pouting, Harry's arms twisted there way around Sirius' shoulders. "You rogue!" "If you think that i'm a rogue now, just wait until later, there are so many places in the house we still need to cristen!" Thighs rubbed together as Harry strattled Sirius. Harry blushed as a firm, warm hand grabbed hold of his erection. Tongues battled for dominance as Sirius pumped harder, pleasuring Harry. A finger finding it's way between Harry's buttocks.**

**Pulling back with a surprised look Harry stopped Sirius' hand. Shyly Harry got off Sirius' lap his own hand found it's way to Sirius' cock. He rubbed the head gently as Sirius watched on, smiling with pleasure. After a few minutes Sirius grabbed Harry by the waist and him ont his lap again. Turning, so that Harry's back was to the tub, he wrapped the smaller legs around his hips. Harry groaned as Sirius' finger slipped inside of him, letting Harry get used to the feel, before inserting two more as he made scisorr motions, stretching him until Harry gasped. **

**Pulling out his fingers, Sirius slid inside of Harry while holding his gaze. They began to kiss as Sirius pulled slowly out, making Harry squirm. Thrusting back in, until finally Harry got the rythm and his hips began to thrust up in time with Sirius'.-----**

**------Harry felt warm lips his neck and he wriggled underneath the warm body that lay a top his. He smiled and opened his eyes, meeting blueish-grey ones. "Good morning love." "G'morning Sirius." They cuddled together as the sun beat down on there skin, relaxing after the many times they had made love the night before. "I didn't know you would be able to go that many times!" Sirius laughed as Harry shrugged. "I could have another go..if your up for it?" His eyes twinkled as Sirius growled at the challenge. "But...I get to be on top this time."**

_**Happy End!!**_

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post but there you have it..i'm finished. I hope you all liked it. I wanted to write something longer but..I'm not very good at finishing my story's if there long. Heh heh. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are great! xoxo**


End file.
